Beasts
Beasts cover a broad range of different animals or creatures which can be found spread on various planets. They usually are indicative of creatures with particularly low intelligence. When generating beasts that have randomized characteristics similar to those of Player Characters you may choose to take the average result, rounded down, rather than roll (for example, take 10 on a 2d10 roll or 3'' on a 1d5 roll). No stat can ever be below 0. Traditional Beasts '''Flowing Stalker' The Flowing Stalker is a purplish see-through amorphous jello like mass that silently hunts its prey through sensing the vibrations in the air and through ground. WS: 60 BS: 0 S: 61 T: 64 AG: 35 INT: 18 PER: 41 WP: 19 FEL: 0 Wounds: 24 Threat Rating: Xenos Majoris Skills: silent move +20, climb +20, and tracking +10 Physical Form: Amorphous (+10 T, fear 2, unnatural senses, regeneration, climb), Size: Hulking (+10 WS, +1d10 wounds, +10 S, +10 T) Xeno Classification: Predatory (+1d10+10 WS, +1d10+10 S, +1d10 T, +1d10 AG, +1d10 INT, Silent Move, Tracking, Toxic, Natural Weapons) Traits: Fear 3, Unnatural Senses (25M), Regeneration 2, Natural Weapon (pseudo-pod), Disturbing (fear 1 or fear +1), Acid Blood and Toxic Attack: Pseudo-pod 1d10+SB (6) Impact, toxic, primitive, range 4M The toxin has the following profile: Instant / +10/ sedative, necrotic 1d10 BloodViper Shale-Crow Dust-Hound Lizard-Hound DeathClaw Antlion Sun Scorpion Arrow-Tongue Kroot Beasts Kroot Hound Kroot Hounds are a result of the unique Kroot evolutionary process. They are the result of a tribe or kindred of Kroot who appreciated the power of the pack hunting beasts and fed exclusively on them, slowly developing more houndlike features. Now they have reached a dead-end of their evolutionary process having filled all of the blank sections of their genetic information, and can no longer progress, nevertheless they are a ferocious and deadly opponent. Skills: :Awarness, Climb, Concealment, Dodge, Silent Move Talents: :Berserk Charge, Crippling Strike, Hard Target, Swift Attack, Sprint, Traits: :Bestial, Natural Armor(1), Natural Weapons (Beak, Claws), Quadruped, Size: Scrawny :Armor: None (1 Head, 1 Body, 1 Legs, 1 Arms) :Weapons: Sharp Beak and Claws (1d10+1 R) Krootox Krootox are hulking beasts, somewhere between which are used by the Kroot both in battle and as pack beasts when travelling. Despite appearing outwardly docile they are relatively short tempered and devestatingly dangerous when provoked. Like the Kroot Hounds they are an evolutionary dead end which some Kroot have come to through their choice of prey. The Krootox are often ridden by Kroot and their broad shoulders are able to accomodate weapon bracing, allowing any character riding a Krootox to Brace their weapon upon it as a full action. Any weapon braced in this way will not count as the firer having moved even if the Krootox is moving, however if the Krootox is moving, any weapons fire tests will be taken at -15 BS. Skills: :Intimidate Talents: :Berserk Charge, Crushing Blow, Frenzy, Hardy, Iron Jaw, Traits: :Bestial, Brutal Charge, Natural Armor(3), Natural Weapons (Fists), Quadruped, Size: Hulking, Sturdy :Armor: None (3 Head, 3 Body, 3 Legs, 3 Arms) :Weapons: Massive Fists (1d10+4 I) Knarloc Greater Knarloc Krootbird Lizardman Beasts Cold One Horned One Salamander Razordon Stegadon Stegadon Bloatus Carnosaur Mammothdon Sobedon Terradon Nefundusaurus Bidensaurus Dinocanisaurus Venatosaurus Saevidicus Venatosaurus Impavidus Vastatosaurus Rex Asperdorsus Ferrucutus Brontosaurus Zeon Beasts Wretch Wretches are Vicous monkey-like reptiles. Bred by Zeons, Wretches are used to overhwlem enemy positions and tear them limb from limb. Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Bloodhound Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Seeder Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Nemacyst Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Reaver Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Brumak Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Corpser Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: Dark Beasts Daemonic Beast Fleshhound These Bloodthirsty daemonic hounds are sent out by Khorne to hunt down those who insult him. Screamer Nurgling Battle Fly Slime Beast Fiend of Slaanesh Steed of Slaanesh Skills: : Talents: : Traits: : :Armor: :Weapons: